Trail of Blazing Violets
by Kazane Hime
Summary: AU. When an all powerful spirit decides to change fate, the Xillia party's lives are thrown out of balance. Not only are they no longer in the world with the Schism, they never were. Their families, their backgrounds, and their world, it has all been changed. Julla, Alveia, Gaius x Muzét, and other pairings.


**Here's another story :3 This'll be a chapter story and I'm not sure how long it will be. This first chapter is just a prelude to the rest. I'd love to know what you think will happen from the information I give in this chapter. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Xillia. I simply own my OC Twila (who is from my Xillia - Fallen forum)**

* * *

_"Are you sure about this, Lord Maxwell?" A blue haired girl asked the old man in a floating throne in front of her. She was down on one knee, kneeling to him._

_"Of what?" He asked back, turning his gaze away from a sphere in front of him and towards the girl._

_"Are you sure about changing the future?" She asked. Her voice barely changed from one tone, showing almost no emotion but worry was edging its way into her red eyes._

_"It may not be my realm but I cannot bear the future that they will bring upon themselves," the man said, locking his eyes on the figures within the sphere again. After a few moments he looked down at the girl with sympathy in his eyes again. "Forgive me for this."_

_"Lord Maxwell?"_

_"You will disappear along with me when I dispel the Schism," he explained after awhile, his face slightly twisted with what seemed like pain._

_"I-" she started then paused, unsure of what she had been thinking of saying. She closed her mouth and started again. "I will be happy simply to serve you, Lord Maxwell."_

_He nodded, dismissing her. She came up from her kneel and bowed once before disappearing into a cloud of sparkles._

_"Efreet, Undine, Sylph, Gnome, come out," Lord Maxwell called into the empty space. The stars above flickered for a few seconds before four balls of light drifted down from them, getting larger as they came closer to their master._

_"Lord Maxwell," they each said as they appeared from their spheres._

_"What is the matter?" The water spirit, Undine asked gently._

_"After I dispel the Schism, I have a message I wish for you to convey to Twila," Lord Maxwell said. "Tell her I am sorry for lying to her. However, it was necessary. Out of all of the options for the future, only the one that I have chosen will allow the most to survive."_

_"Yes, My Lord," Undine responded._

_"What'd you mean, out of all the futures?" Sylph asked. The wind spirit looked like he was on the verge of either laughing of suspecting something was going on. Sometimes he was simply hard to get a read on. "No offence but last I checked, you didn't have the ability to see the future."_

_"That should be Chronos' realm, right deshi?" Gnome, the earth spirit, added._

_"It is," Maxwell agreed._

_Sylph opened his mouth to yell something but Undine held her hand out._

_"I understand that you can't tell us now but I hope that someday you will be willing to share that information with us," she said calmly._

_"I doubt it," Sylph grumbled but silenced with a glare from both Undine and the fire spirit Efreet._

_"Can you tell us what future would have happened by default?" Efreet asked._

_"You do seem slightly changed, Lord Maxwell," Undine added._

_"They would have united the two worlds before the destruction of Spyrixes. But they also showed me that humans are not yet beyond hope," Lord Maxwell responded._

_"Lord Maxwell…" Undine trailed off. It was strange to see him change his ways after the many millennia he had lived. Even they had not been around for that long as they were not the first Four Great Spirits._

_"Who do you mean by 'they' deshi?" Gnome asked, rolling closer to Lord Maxwell._

_"You will know after you meet them," Lord Maxwell replied simply. He gave a wave of his hand and the Four faded into their spheres once again and took off._

* * *

**There we have it. Please feel free to let me know what you thought and what you think is going to happen. I really like to see how people react to my stories. Also, please remember to review. I love getting reviews and they always help inspire me to come up with more ideas.**

**Edit: Twila is my OC from my Xillia - Fallen RP forum. She will show up later in the story but for now, I'll let you think about who she is.**


End file.
